The movie star and the bodyguard
by Justme210
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was a teen who hates stars. But can he change his opinion after he met Orihime Inoue ? Could she change him or he will change her ?
1. Chapter 1

"I'm telling you for the last time that I don't accept your job." said Ichigo nervous.

Urahara put his hand on his shoulders as a sign of friendship.

"Come on, Ichigo, don't disappoint me. You're the best employee for this job and I'm sure that you will like it." the orange haired boy pushed the old man hand.

"I said to you from the beginning that I don't want to be involved in anything with celebrities."

"Oh, oh, oh.. Is it because of your mother ?"

"It's none of your business."

"Ok, let me rephrase. If you want to keep your job you will accept this mission. Am I quite clear ?"

"Don't tell me that you're serious. You know well how much this job matters for me."

"Yes and because of that you should do what I tell you, after all I'm your boss."

"You're a jerk."

"So that means yes ?"

"Go to hell."

"Now that you have accepted I will present the problem better." Urahara took out of his pocket a picture of a girl and he handed it to Ichigo. "This is Inoue Orihime. It's our favorite client so I would ask you to watch your language around her. I don't want you to scare her. The mission is pretty simple. You must to protect her from the persons who can hurt her and you will travel with her during the filming."

"And how long should I do this ?"

"Six months, maybe a year. It depends of her."

"I understand. But why would she chose our company ? We aren't so famous."

"I don't know exactly, but I heard that she would do this because of her brother. Her brother was hired here a period before his death."

"How he died ?"

"He died in a car accident A drunken man has smashed into him. But because the man was actually an influential person he was never punished."

"I'm tired of those people who can do what they want and get away unpunished."

"Well, we're not able to judge things. We simply have to do our job. Hurry, she's waiting for you in the lobby."

"What the hell ? I didn't packed my things."

"Don't worry. I called Yuzu before you came here and she already packed your things for you."

"You motherfucker..."

"Now that you have no excuse you can go."

Ichigo exited the room slamming the door. Urahara smiled amused by his behavior. He knew that this mission will help Ichigo to see the world with different eyes. Ichigo slowly descended the stairs thinking about what methods he can use to kill Urahara next time. When he got downstairs he saw Orihime sitting on a armchair and she was carfully looking at the pages of a fashion magazine. She didn't look like a star, she seemed like a normal teenager. He must to admit that she was beautiful. Orihime was dressed in a blue sweater and brown jeans. She was smiling and she was playing occasionally with one rebellious strand. She stopped everything she was doing when Ichigo appeared in front of her. She let her magazine on the coffe table next to her, after what she raised herself to shake his hand.

"Good morning. My name is Inoue Orihime. It's nice to meet you. I hope we will get along well together." She smiled so innocent and pure that she made the boy to get lost for a few seconds.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo." Orihime giggled when she saw the serious look on his face. "What ?"

"It's nothing. Just I have never met anyone like you."

"What do you mean ?"

"Usully no one is so frowned when they meet a person, but I guess that's normal for you. Urahara-san told me that you're a good person, contrary your apparence. But could you try to be a little nicer when you will meet my friends ?"

"No promises."

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." and she offered again to him one nice smile.

After that Orihime put her sunglasses and Ichigo took his backpack they exited the company. It was a cold autumn day, but the sun shone warmly. Ichigo was walking a few steps behind her, but Orihime didn't noticed that. She was captivated by the world around her, people, animals, birds. Orihime stopped when a puppy ran happily toward her. She caressed the puppy's fluffy fur. The puppy jumped in her arms and she hugged him, after which Orihime raised herself to show the little creature to Ichigo.

"What do you think, Kurosaki-kun ? Isn't it the most cute puppy that you had ever seen ?"

"I think it's ok." Ichigo looked odd at her like it was something wrong with her. Orihime giggled when she saw his expression.

"You probably think that I'm crazy, right ? It's ok, you don't need to answer. When you're a star you can not enjoy normal things like ordinary people. Fans and paparazzi are always after you so you must to desguise yourself if you want just to walk like an ordinary human. Because of that moments like these are precious for me."

The girl has such an angelic face in that moment and a tear elapsed on her face but she removed it immediately. Then she freed the little puppy and she turned back to the orange haired boy.

"Let's rush, otherwise we will delay."

"Ok."

The boy wanted to walk behind her, but she didn't allowed him. On the way to the studio Orihime behaved with him as they were lifelong friends and she told him some of her memories. When they entered in the studio everyone started to talk with the orange haired girl. Nobody seemed to notice Ichigo or maybe that was just in his mind. Orihime has stopped in front of her cockpit and she told to him to wait her outside. Meanwhile Ichigo was looking around. Everything was like he imagined. Uncut celebrities, people brutalized and everything was hidden behind the plateau. Ichigo's hatred began to grow and he wanted to hit something, but he felt the warmth of the Orihime's hand on his back.

"Are you fine ?"asked her worried.

"You don't need to worry for me."

"But..." Orihime's voice was interrupted by the arival of Grimmjow.

"How's my princess ? Did you missed me ?" asked him after what he tried to kiss her, but she refused him. "What did happened ? Are you still upset on me about what happened yesterday ? I told you that girl means nothing to me."

"I'm not mad at you, but I want you to leave me alone."

"Mr.. You're so provocative with that expression on your face. That makes me want you even more." Grimmhow tried again to kiss her, but Ichigo protected her.

"Get lost !" said Ichigo with a nervous gaze on his face.

"Who the hell are you ?"

"I'm her bodyguard."

"I see." and Grimmjow pulled her in his arms. "As you can see she's my girlfriend so there's no reason for concern. You can rest yourself, because I will protect her and you can do whatever you want." The blue haired boy wanted to leave with the girl, but Ichigo caught his wrist.

"I said to get lost. She doesn't come with you."

"Oh, really ? Why would we ask her ?" And their gazes moved on the girl. "My princess, please tell to this stupid that you will come with your king."

The orange haired boy said nothing. Orihime didn't know what to do. Fortunately she was saved by the director's assistance who annonced her that the filming is about to begin. Grimmjow sighed annoyed that he was interrupted and he caught Orihime's lips in a kiss. Orihime had nothing to do so she replied his gesture. The blue haired boy smiled satisfied after his lips were removed from hers.

"Good luck, princess. I will see you after."

"Thank you." the girl didn't moved her gaze from the floor because she was ashamed by the boy's behavior. Grimmjow didn't cared and he moved his gaze on the new boy.

"As you can see she's mine, so I'd appreciate if the next time you will not be around. And watch your back, new boy, on this plateau unfortunate accidents happen and I don't think you want to be the victim to one."

"This is a threat ?" Ask Ichigo with a calm expression.

"Take it as a friendly advice."

"Oh, really ? Because I have one for you. Don't stand in my way, because I can not promise you will stai in one piece."

"Kurosaki-kun" Orihime tried to warn him, but Grimmjow didn't let her.

"Hm... It's interesting. I will see soon what you're capable, Kurosaki."

"I can not wait." the blue haired boy left with a smile on his face.

Ichigo turned his gaze on Orihime who was upset.

"What did you do this, Kurosaki-kun ?"

"Didn't you hired me to protect you."

"Yes, but not by him. It's not good to upset him. He's strong."

"And so am I. Don't tell me that you think that a loser like him can beat me."

"He's more dangerous that you can believe. Trust me. Please stay way from him."

"I can not understand you. I can not understand why do you let him to behave so."

"It doesn't matter. I should to prepare myself for filming."

"Do you need my help ?"

"No. You can stay here with the rest of the people. You can sit and watch us In case you get bored you can go in my dressing room to watch televisior or to read. I have some books so you should find something that you would like."

"Thanks, nut I guess that I will be fine if I will remain here."

"Ok. I hope you will like it."

"Tsh..."

Orihime giggled again, amused by his behavior. Urahara had right, he's a good man. But that made her to ask herself why's behaving like that. When the bell rand announcing them that the filming began, Orihime has erased all her thoughts of her mind to better interpret the character.  
The story was about a girl who was planning to make the biggest heist in the world. The girl was the former princess of the country who had been expelled from the throne because she cares about people. The plan was simple, with the money she obtained from the robbery she wanted to buy the weapons that she needed to end the king's tyranny and also to give the poor people a better life.  
Now they were filmind the first part. It was about the princess's life story and the power of her determintion . Orihime was amazing. On the scene she was completeky other person. Ichigo couldn't believe that the frail Orihime could play so well the hard role of Zisara Zanagi. The rehearsal lasted several hours, until the director was finally happy of his work. Each actor went ti his or hers cabin, less Orihime who went to Ichigo.

"So what do you think ? Did I acted well ?"

"I think so, you fooled me."

"Why did you said that ?" and Orihime's happy gaze transformed in a worried one.

"You did good." responded Ichigo rubbing his neck.

"Really ? Thank you, Ichigo. Coming from you, this is really a honor." said that giggling.

"Hm ?"

"You seem the type of the person who says what he's thinking. I feel happy that you liked how I played." Orihime blushed, but Ichigo couldn't understand her. How can she be like that when she knows that she's one of the best actresses. Why is she so good and gentle with him ? Because he was a bodyguar he met many kinds of people, but he had never thought that a star will behave the best with him. He couldn't believe that some stars may be so good. His thoughts were interrupied by the appearance of the blue haired girl.

"You were wonderful, princess. You don't stop to surprise me every time you get on the stage. Do you want to come out with me to celebrate ? I have a few hours off before the plane takes off."

"Where are you going ?"

"I have to go to Paris. It seems that I have some things to do. But don't worry. I already talked to the producer and I will be back until our scene."

"Um... I understand..."

"So do you want to get out ?"

"No, not tonight. Please excuse me, I'm too tired."

"Don't worry." And he kissed her. " We will spend more time when I get back. i promise that I'll get you something nice from the trip." And he kissed her again. "I will miss you, princess."

"I will miss you, too." said Orihime, even if she didn't believed it.

The boy left finally, after a quarter of an hour. Ichigo could swear that this was the longest fifteen minutes of his life. After that Orihime took a few things and they went to the hotel. Ichigo could recognize that the hotel was the most expensive from the city. Despite that it was incredibly hard to find a room. Orihime didn't seem to be bithered by this, She showed her identity card to the receptionist and he smiled and handed to her a key. The two orange haired teens took the elevator and they went up several floors. After the doors were opened Orihime used her key and they managed to enter in the room. The room was actually a huge appartment that scretched across the entire 7 floor. Ichigo was surprised by the luxury of the apartment. The directors were paying much for their little stars to have part of the best. Orihime threw her bag on the floor and she was lying on a sofa in the living room. She began to massahe her temples in an attempt to relax herself hen she realized that Ichigo was with her. She raised herself immediately on her feet and she began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I'm not used to share my apartment with someone."

"Tsh... It's ok. It's not your fault. So I will live here with you ?"

His words make the girl to blush.

"Yes. I have a few rooms as you can see. First room is mine and you can choose other one."

Ichigo didn't care where he will sleep. As long as the room has a bed and a window it's perfect for him. He went into the next room and he couldn't believe what he san see. On a wall it was a gigant TV, on desk it was already a laptop. Under the desk it was a mini fridge with everything that you can need. On the ceiling it was also a screen and you could control the effects with a remote. The room had a window and even a small balcony from where you have a good view of the city. Besides his bed there were two nightstands inside of which they were seceral books and DVSs. In the closet he could already find some stylish outfits suitable for special occasions. Orihime stand outside the room and she was watching him how he was examining everything.

"So do you like it ?" asked him shy.

"It's ok, but it's too much for me. I'm not used to such things."

"I'm glad that you like it." and Orihime gave to him a little menu "You can order whatever you want. I'm going to prepare myself something."

"Why don't you order anything ?"

"That's not my style. I don't like too much attention. I love to cook, my brother teached me."

"Oh, that's nice. Maybe you will cook something for me ?"

"A...a..are you sure ?" asked she excited

"Yes, why not ?"

"Thank you!" and she hugged him.

The boy didn't know how to respond, but fortunately Orihime run in the kitchen. Ichigo had thought a few seconds if he will regret his decision, but he will see that soon. After 20 minutes Orihime knocked at his door and she told to him that their dinner is served. Ichigo exited his room and he realized that the food smells really good. He sat himself in front of orihime while she was watching him closely when he took the first sip.

"So what do you think ?"

"I think that it's pretty good. What's it ?"

"It's a secret recipe of my family. I didn't cooked it for no one until now so I'm happy that you like it." her smile was so beautiful that she made Ichigo to smile too.

Their dinner was silent. Orihime was so happy that she couldn't say nothing more. That was the best dinner ever. After they finished their dinner Ichigo interrupted the silence.

"Why did you wanted to become an actress ? You're not like the rest."

"Really ? Um... It's because my brother. He liked so much when I was on the stage that he helped me to become a star. And I was so happy to see his smile. But it was not only his fault. I love to see the world to smile at my films or my represantations. My dream is to make the world a better place and I managed to do that through film."

"And how you become Grimmjow's girlfriend ?"

"Grimmjow's not so bad, he's somehow a good person after all. I'm his girlfriend because the director thought it would help to increase the audience. Grimmjow is my main partener during the movie. But Grimmjow really likes me."

"Do you like him ?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'm not in love with him."

"Then why you accept him to behave like that with you."

"I think because I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"You should care more about you." said Ichigo annoyed by the girl's behavior.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." and she kissed him on his cheek. "You're a good friend."

"Tsh... Stop calling me like that... I'm doing only my job." said Ichigo trying to deny her words. Orihime giggled.

"Good night, Kurosaki-kun." and the girl left.

Ichigo sighed. He was thinking it what put him Urahara. 


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime awakened in the morning by hearing some strange noises, so she take quickly a robe and she wrapped it around her body after what she went to see what was happening. It seemed that the noise came from Ichigo who was making his morning training. Orihime blushed when she saw him shirtless doing crunches. Although she was a star famous, she saw enough guys in her life, but his body was one of the most well crafted. "He looks pretty good when he is determined to do what he proposes" she thought and a sweet smile covered her face. Seeing him like that she could not stop herself to wonder why he chose this job. Urahara had not told her many things about the orange haired boy, but she knows that he hates stars and the old man had warned her that it would be better not to insist on this, but still the pleasure of the forbidden fruit caused her to want to investigate more. She spent several minutes sitting on a chair and watching carefully his training. After some time her stomach began to make sounds disclosing her position. Ichigo raised up immediately and he explored the surroundings with his gaze and he can not help himself to smile when his gaze met her innocent look. Ichigo placed a towel around his neck in order to erase the traces of his work.

"Morning, I thought you were not already awake." he said while he was continuing his work.

"Good morning, I just woke up and um ... I did not want to bother you. Do you train often?" Orihime tried to distract herself to not stare at him, and the discussion is a good starting point. Fortunately it seems that this topic seems to be to his liking.

"Yes, twice or three times a day. It never hurts to be prepared enough." he said after what he tried to find his T-shirt.

"You have probably someone important to protect because who you're training so much." Her words had no trace of malice, just simple curiosity, but even that made him to break accidentally his T-shirt. Orihime's eyes widened and she ran towards him taking his shirt remains in her hands. "Oh no, I'm so sorry. I did not want that to happen. I know a person who's very good at making clothes and he can make you one like it again." But Ichigo took from her hands the fabric pieces and he throw them in the trash. His gaze was a sad one, and that meant that it wasn't just an object for him. Orihime felt very bad now, but Ichigo started talking to prevent her to say other things.

"It's nothing. It's just a simple T-shirt, who cares?" he said while his eyes were still fixed on trash.

"Ichigo ..." she said more whispering because she didn't wanted to hurt more his feelings.

"Your breakfast is on the table. I woke up too early so I prepared something for both of us." he said moving his gaze to the kitchen.

It seemed like Ichigo had prepared some pancakes with strawberries and although they were her favorites Orihime were not allowed to eat them in order to not gain weight, but she still can make a small exception for his sake.

"Thank you." She said she then gave to him a sweet kiss on his cheek. Her gesture of affection have no impact on the boy who remained unmoved from his position.

Orihime understood that it would be the best to ignore his attitude and to continue her program as usual. She sat at the table with her laptop and she checked her emails while she was eating her breakfast. It seemed that many fans took the time to wish her good luck in her new project and to show their appreciation for her. At her beginning of carrier it was easy to answer to all of them because there weren't so many, but now they were simply overwhelmed her.

The girl giggled when she opened an email in which was a picture of her and Grimmjow and his face was cut. The letter was written: "You're perfect, but you must do something to get rid of the sucker. '

Her laughter made Ichigo to turn his gaze on the screen and he was amused that at least one person had a good taste. Orihime smiled feeling his presence and she turned to face him to thank him for the pancakes.

"Thank you, Ichigo. They were delicious. I did not know that you're cooking." she said while she was eating the last piece of her breakfast.

"Tsh .. it not big deal. I learned to do many things over time. Being a bodyguard is not as simple as it seems and I do not spend much time in a single place." The girl looked sad at his remark so he tried to change the subject. "It does not matter, I love that I can travel everywhere, meet new people and that nothing is never the same."

"I understand," she said looking lost in her plate. "It was the same thing that I thought at first. My parents quarreled often, and my father used to be very violent, especially with me. I lived with fear during the time until Sora became major and he managed to take me with him. We had not too much money at first, and my brother was not able to find a stable job because he had to take care of me so we moved often from town to town. Eventually we arrived in this town, this is where I started my career. I played at first in a piece of charity and in public was a famous director who was looking for a young talent and he took me under his wing. And all started then. I was happy because I was traveling and in the same time because my brother was with me, but it's sad to travel all the time without having a place where you return." A tear escaped on her face, but she removed it immediately. "It was very hard to travel all the time, the friends what I was starting to know, they disappeared because the film production ended and we were not able to keep the touch because we were busy with others projects. I could not go to a regular school. I had to have teachers around me to teach me the necessary knowledge for a normal child. Although a child's dream is usually to become famous I never felt fulfilled. Anyway it was somehow acceptable as long my brother lived, but after he died my whole life changed. And it was not better. But everything ended well when I found a reason to fight. " Orihime turned her gaze back on him and she was surprised by his attention, he was listening to every word. She didn't told this story to anyone so she do not know how to interpret his reaction, but somehow she felt like he accepted her like she is. Maybe that was the reason why she told him her story. The boy said nothing, he was just looking at her face. Her face was calm, peaceful, happy. She probably suffered greatly to be able now to say her story in this way. He understood her. Her story somehow resembled to his, but unlike her he never was alone whatever the situation was. His family was always there and her story made him somehow to respect her more. Orihime raised herself, making him to realize that he been lost in his own thoughts and he was not aware of the notion of time.

After that she left the dishes in the sink and she went into the room to change her clothes. Orihime dressed in a white shirt with floral designs a pair of blue jeans and a pair of converse. After about 15 minutes, during which she caught his hair in a ponytail, she came back in the kitchen. Ichigo changed himself too. He was wearing a pair of camouflage pants, a green shirt and a brown leather jacket. Around his neck was wearing a kind of talisman with a tusk. On it was written something with small letters, but she couldn't see well. She was wondering why she had not noticed it until now, it seems important for him. The girl winced when Ichigo looked at her like he was examining her.

"So where are we going today?" He said cutting off the awkward silence between them.

"Hm .. You do not have to go with me today, you can you take a day off." Said the girl while she was taking a purse from the peg.

"That is out of discussion." He said, taking the purse from her hands. Orihime made big eyes when she saw his gesture. It was not ordinary for people to disagree with her and especially to act without her permission. "I'm here to protect you and I can not do that if I do not stay with you." Orihime blushed when she met his determined gaze. It somehow made her feel like he likes her presence and that somehow warmed her heart. Ichigo looked strange when he saw her sudden changes of behavior and Orihime began to shake her hands chaotic to distract him to not say something else.

"You do not need to be with me everywhere, probably it's stressful for you." She said trying to justify her behavior.

"Tsh .. That's my job. I'm supposed to worry about that, not you. Now no more complaints, we should go." Orihime smiled and she followed him out the door. She began to like him increasingly more.

After they left the hotel building they started to walk on the streets totally random for Ichigo, although the girl seemed to know what she does. The orange haired girl was very concentrated on the road indications. They stopped more times on the road because Orihime had been recognized by several fans and she needed to give them some autographs. Although the most celebrities would have ignored them or they would be treated them with cold attitude, she was not like that.

After a few brief autograph sessions the two finally reached the right place. Ichigo was still surprised that the place where Orihime wanted so badly to go was only a small dojo in the suburb. Orihime seemed to have no doubt and she entered happy on the building's door, followed eventually by Ichigo. The dojo was an ordinary, nothing special. The moment when the orange haired girl entered two boys were having a fight, but the fight stopped immediately when they saw Orihime. The vast majority of boys, if not all began to salivate what disgusted Ichigo. The girl seemed to not be bothered by them, she even seemed to see nothing of what was happening around her. Her gaze was focused on a girl with a boyish look that seemed to watch the match. The tomboy was surprised to see her here. Orihime was enthusiasm and she ran toward her jumping in her arms. The brunette girl's behavior was still so accustomed to her so she managed to remain on her feet despite the heavy impact. All the guys were surprised that their master was so close to another person.

"Tatsuki-chan, I'm so happy to see you. It's been so long." Orihime said while she was hugging her increasingly stronger.

"I'm glad to see you, Hime, but I need some air." The brunette said pointing to her neck area. Orihime released and she began to chuckle to distract the attention from what she did before. All eyes were on them and that annoyed Tatsuki so she led Ichigo and Orihime into another room to talk quietly. Orihime giggled when she recognize the room and she remembered how many things they did together here. Ichigo took a chair and he moved it in a corner of the room to offer more space for the girls. The brunette sat at a small table, in the middle of the room, and Orihime followed her gesture.

"And why are you in town, Hime?" asked the girl while she was trying to find a better position on the chair.

"I have to shoot a new movie and the action will take place mostly here so I'll stay here for a while. I remember that you told me to visit you in case that I will be here so here am I." she said while she was scratching her neck in an attempt to not make any exaggerated gesture.

"I understand, I'm glad you've remembered and you came here." Tatsuki said smiling before she moved her gaze on the boy. "What's with that monkey?" said she pointing to Ichigo.

If they were in other conditions Ichigo would have felt offended and he would have acted appropriately, but over time he learned to not be so effervescent when someone calls him like that. Perhaps he would have done the same if he were in their place. Orihime blushed a little then she smiled strange while she was trying to explain the situation.

"He's Ichigo. He's my bodyguard. He will be around me for a while. Sorry I've not told anything about it." Tatsuki's eyes enlarged and she became increasingly interested about the story behind the new boy.

"Why would you need a bodyguard? What happened?"

"Nothing yet," she answered somewhat nervous. "I need him just because I had a bad feeling lately and you know ... It never hurts to be too prepared." She said trying to smile encouragingly. Tatsuki knew her too well and she knew that's more than just a hunch behind her actions, so she didn't asked her more at the moment because Orihime maybe didn't wanted to reveal the real reason in his face.

"Yes, you're right. But I think ..." and the discussion was interrupted by some noises from the hall. Tatsuki went to check what happened and she saw how everyone was fighting on the premise that the winner will be the one who will invite Orihime to a date. Tatsuki slapped herself hating the fact that boys can be so stupid, after which she returned to the two.

"Sorry, Hime, but I had to go back to the rest. Try to use the back door."

"Did something happen?" Orihime asked worried.

"Nothing important, the guys just don't know how to behave when they see a girl." Orihime blushed a little ashamed that she caused troubles to her friend.

"Sorry, Tatsuki-chan, I ..."

"It's nothing." The brunette interrupted. "It would be better to leave until these idiots will break the door to search you." She said with a amused smile.

"I'm happy that I saw you, Tatsuki-chan. I hope that I will meet soon." the girl said after what she embraced her again.

"Hime, you know how I feel about the break ups like this." said tomboy with a serious look on her face what made Orihime to laugh embarrassed by her gesture. Tatsuki sighed, then a smile printed on the face and she placed her hand on her shoulder. "Take care, Hime. Please take care. You don't know what can happen."

"I will." The girl said with a bright smile. "See you soon, Tatsuki-chan."

"See you."

The two leave the dojo and the brunette was looking at them till they exited to ensure herself that all will be fine.

 **On the road**

Orihime smiled and she went this time next to Ichigo. After a few minutes Orihime realized that the atmosphere was a little quiet between them and she turned her gaze on him. She blushed when she saw that he was staring at her.

"Ichigo, is it something wrong?" She asked trying to find out why he's looking at her in that way.

"Huh?" He asked shocked at her question, then he looked around and he saw that they were no longer in the dojo. It seemed that he again thought too much. Orihime giggled seeing his expression. After a few moments Ichigo put his thoughts in order and he formulated a question to excuse his strange behavior. "What's the deal about the girl at the dojo?"

"Do you mean at Tatsuki-chan? She's my best friend and I wanted to visit for a long time, but I was so busy that it was simply impossible. When I learned that the filming will take place in this city I was happy I can meet her again. "

"Are you best friends?" He asked like he heard the most unlikely thing in the world. His reaction made Orihime to giggle, amused by how ordinary people see their relationship.

"Yes, it's so hard to believe?" She asked with a innocent look.

"Well, yeah. You're just opposite. Perhaps something happened between you what made you to become so close." Ichigo's gaze was fixed in the distance and he was unable to see the sad smile that formed on her face.

"Yes, you're right. It's a pretty old story. "said she, after what she took a big mouth of air to help her to continue her monologue. Orihime wanted to open her mouth again to continue the story but she was interrupted by the appearance some motorcyclists who stopped in front of them. Ichigo jumped in front of her without any trace of hesitation, to protect her from the strange individuals. One of the motorcyclists take off his helmet and Ichigo could see behind the helmet was none other than a woman with green hair. She had a strange tattoo on her neck which attracted his attention, but not for long because she took care to hide it. Ichigo's gaze moved again over her face and he realized that she's a strong person does not think twice when she decided to take a person's life. The girl grinned like the scene in front of it would have provided to her an incredible pleasure.

"Well, well, what we have here. Orihime you never told me never about your new friend. I feel offended, I would like so much to know him and I'm sure Aizen-sama would be of the same opinion." she said while she was searching for an object inside her jacket.

"I do not know who the hell you are, but it would be better to disappear before you will have problems with me." Said Ichigo then he moved himself in a fight position. His gesture made her eyes to shine and the orange haired boy could feel that her desire for blood increased. Her desire managed to immobilize some of his muscles. 'Who the hell are they? "He asked himself, trying to understand the situation.

"Oh, boy now I understand everything." Said the woman with green hair right after she took the letter out and she started to move it in the air. "Orihime you did not tell him anything about us, didn't you?" Asked the woman trying to see her face reaction, but it was impossible to see it how long she was hidden behind him. Judging by the silence of the girl, the woman smiled triumphantly, which put Ichigo on more thoughts about why is he here. "I understand that you didn't. That's really funny." She said, then she threw the letter in his hands

The boy caught it and he looked strange at the piece of paper what has just landed in his hands. His gaze moved on woman when she approached to him and she tried to touch him, but he hit her hand, which made the other riders to get off the motorcycles and to prepare to fight. The woman raised a hand up, making them a sign to stop. Ichigo became more aware that the situation was increasingly worse, but he maintained his cool attitude to not give to the strange woman any reasons to suspect his concern. She grinned, enjoying the new discovered toy in front of her. "Look boy, how the things are. Here we are playing more important things than your rank of defender of the justice. If you know what's good for you I'd recommend you return back to your family, to your life and to forget everything what happened here. Do you understand? "she asked with a sadistically smile.

"And if I do not?" He asked, maintaining his decision to protect her. His answer fascinated the woman, and her smile became more evil.

"I guess you will find that out next time we will meet, pretty boy." She said, then put her helmet back on her head and she headed towards the others. Before the woman climbed on the motorcycle she threw to him a silver bullet, after what she winked to him "Until we will meet again." The motorcyclists disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, and Ichigo carefully examined the objects from his hands. It seemed that his mission had become more dangerous than he could ever imagined, and Orihime definitely has some explaining to do.


End file.
